Confidences
by joegana
Summary: Petite OS. Xena décide de se livrer à Gabrielle ...


**Confidences**

_Démenti : Les personnages de Xena et Gabrielle ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne fais juste que les empruntés et promets de les rendre sans aucuns dommages._

_Subtext : Il s agit de l Histoire de deux femmes amoureuses l une de l autre. Aucune scène explicite a part un baiser échangé._

_Avertissement : Ceci est ma première fan fics alors je vous demande d être indulgent._

_Résumé : Après un aveu de Gabrielle, Xena fait une petite introspection et se décide a lui parler._

_Voici une OS que j ai retrouvé au fin fond de mon disque dur avec 2-3 autres fics dont une AU qui date d i ans environ..._

C'était un soir, au commencement de l hiver, une lueur brillait au milieu d une clairière. Un campement y avait été établi on pouvait distinguer deux silhouette, l une été assise sur un rondin de bois près du feu, dont ce dernier faisait ressortir ces yeux bleus perçants, tandis que l autre été couchée sur d épaisses fourrures. Elles étaient toutes les deux absorbaient dans leurs pensées.

Les deux jours précédents, c étaient déroulés exactement comme cette nuit, pas un rire ni un mot d échangé, et Xena commençait a trouver ce silence pesant. Elle devait se rendre a l évidence, entendre Gabrielle lui parler ou ne serait ce que son sourire, émerveillait ses jours elle n aimait pas que Gabrielle garde le silence sur ses émotions et se maudissait de n avoir pu dire un mot après cet aveu.

Elle était toujours assise prés du feu et ne savait que trop bien ce qu éprouvait son amie. « Dieux, Gabrielle » pensa t elle « si seulement j arrivais a te dire que je connais que ce sentiment de solitude ». Mais la peur, cette peur qu elle connaissait que trop bien depuis qu elle l avait rencontrée, la bloquait car elle savait que la barde allait poser la question qui ferait tomber toutes les barrières qu elle s étaient forcées a bâtir depuis toutes ces années.

Elle regarda son amie allongée sur les couvertures et su qu elle devait affronter cette peur et s avança pour aller lui parler. « Il me faut plus de courage pour lui parler que si je devais affronter une armée » se dit elle réussissant a esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

Gabrielle, qui entendit Xena se rapprocher, ouvrit les yeux et ravala les larmes qui commençaient a couler. Elle la regarde s asseoir a cote d elle et savait qu elle auraient encore droit aux paroles qui avaient amenées ce silence. Elle revoyait encore Xena lui dire « parle moi, Gabrielle, dis moi ce qui ne va pas » et se souvenait parfaitement de lui avoir répondu avec une colère non dissimulée « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne vas pas, hein ? je me sens seule, voilà t es contente ? » et elle avait vu Xena essayant de répliquer mais aucun son n était sorti de sa bouche. Depuis ce silence s était installé entre elles et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le disperser.

Xena plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts de Gabrielle et s y perdit un petit instant avant de les rabaisser vers ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença a parler « Ecoute, Gabrielle, … »

« Non, Xena, pas ce soir je n ai pas envie de parler » la coupa Gabrielle d une voix tremblante.

« Tu n auras pas besoin de parler juste a m écouter, ça ne prendras pas longtemps » lui dit Xena , tout essayant d éviter la panique prendre possession de son corps « enfin j espère » pensa t elle.

« Ok, vas y , je t écoute. »

Rassemblant tout son courage elle commença son discours « Je sais ce que tu ressens, le fait d etre seule, car j éprouve se sentiment sauf que moi je l ai fait par choix et je ne veux, en aucun cas, que ce sentiment s installe en toi. Tu ne le mérites pas. Alors si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t apaiser, dis le moi » dit elle en relevant les yeux et capturant ceux de sa barde.

Gabrielle resta bouche bée devant les paroles de celle qui comptait le plus pour elle et voulait savoir pourquoi sa princesse guerrière s imposer ce choix la alors presque dans un murmure elle lui demandant « pourquoi ? » ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil et un « quoi ? ». Elle se redressa et s assit en face de Xena et répéta « Pourquoi ? pourquoi choisit tu d être seule ? cela ne te pèse pas ? » Xena rabaissa les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées « Bien joue, tu savais qu elle ne laisserai pas passer ça, pourquoi lui ai je dit ça, maintenant il faut que je fasse tomber et les barrières et je ne suis pas sure de le vouloir ». Elle se sermonnait plus qu autre chose quand la voix de Gabrielle la ramena « Xena, s il te plait, parle moi, répond moi. »

« Gabrielle, si j ai fait ce choix, c était pour me protéger des autres .» dit elle tout en essayant de contrôler la peur qui, espérait elle, ne se lisait pas trop sur son visage. Prise par une envie incontrôlable de se confier a son barde elle poursuivit « Ceux a qui j ai offert mon cœur, Borias, César ou d autres me l ont brisée ou m ont abandonné. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. De ce fait, tous ceux qui ont essayer de pénétrer mon cœur je les ais repoussés ou trahi, par exemple Lao Ma. Je leur causai une peine immense mais au moins, il n 'y revenait plus. Ca marchait plutôt bien, jusqu a se que je te rencontre j ai eu beau tout essayer pour te repousser ou ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour toi, je n y suis jamais parvenue » confessa Xena.

« Je … je suis désolé, Xena, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir davantage. » lui murmura dans l oreille Gabrielle qui s était approché et l étreignait fermement. « Bravo le barde, je l ai forcé a me parler et voilà que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire a présent » se dit elle.

« Tu n as pas besoin de t excuser, Gabrielle, un jour ou l autre je t en aurait parlé mais ça fait mal de remuer tout ça et … »

« Je sais » la coupa le barde « et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de tout me dire maintenant, je ne veux pas te forcer… » elle prit le visage de Xena dans ses deux mains et le releva pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent « … a dire ou faire quoique ce soit. »

Xena pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps sentit une chaleur se propager dans tout son être et se mit a penser qu il était peut être temps de réessayer a se laisser porter par ce sentiment qu elle ne pensait plus ressentir un jour « Autant finir de tout lui avouer, mais, Dieux, si elle me brise le cœur je ne pense pas que je pourrais me relever encore cette fois-ci. » Gabrielle, quant a elle, avait repris la parole et stoppas, alors qu elle se rendit compte que Xena était absente. « Xena, eh, tu m entends ? »

« Oui ! Pardon, je réfléchissait, que disais tu ? » répondit Xena , assez mal a l aise car elle ne savait pas trop comment annoncer ça a son barde.

« Je te disais que je serais toujours la pour toi et que jamais, non jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, tu es ma famille, mon foyer. »

Xena haussa les deux sourcils de surprise « Elle a lut dans ma tête ou quoi ! Je crois que c est le moment pour que je lui dise ce que je ressent alors. »

Elle la regarda, pris une longue inspiration et se lança « j ai autre chose a te dire, Gabrielle, je ne sais pas quand ni comment, j ai eu beau le combattre de toute mes forces, » elle esquissa un petit sourire tout en pensant « Oh oui, ma plus grande guerre » « j avais tellement peur de te faire souffrir mais je crois que je… non j en suis même sure, je suis amoureuse de toi, je t aime plus que ma vie .

Gabrielle, sur cet aveu, eut du mal a avaler sa salive mais elle ressenti un profond bonheur. « Xena, si tu savais le bonheur que cela me procure de t entendre me dire cela. Et je crois que moi aussi, je dois te révéler un secret »

Xena se recula un peu pour comprendre ce qu elle essayait de dire et Gabrielle vit dans son regard qu elle cherchait a comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

« La raison pour laquelle je me sentais si seule était que je pensais que la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureuse me rejetterait et je savais que je pourrais faire ma vie avec personne d autres qu elle » elle fit une pause et regarda les yeux bleus qui maintenant scintillait et ne la quittait pas du regard « Je me suis trompée. J ai eu tord de penser cela » conclut elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se pencha vers Xena et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer, elle la regarda et vit un sourcil se dresser d étonnement. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de repartir capturer les lèvres de sa guerrière avec plus de passion.

La nuit se révéla plus froide que les précédentes, mais la clairière était entourée d une chaleur dont seul deux corps qui brûlaient de passion et de désir, depuis si longtemps, l un pour l autre pouvaient produire. Ce feu perdura jusqu a l aube.

Xena était réveillée et regardait la femme étendue a moitie sur les couvertures et a moitie sur elle, elle ne put s empêcher de laisser se former un sourire qui rayonnait de bonheur sur son visage. Elle était heureuse et essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que se sentiment de plénitude l avait envahi. Gabrielle se réveilla avec les doux rayons de soleil qui se frayer un chemin entre les arbres, elle releva sa tête pour y apercevoir une guerrière songeuse et elle la sortir de ses pensées par un doux baisers. Elle laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres et il lui fut immédiatement rendu. Elle commença a parler presque a regret car elle ne voulait pas briser ce silence merveilleux « Contente qu on est eu cette petite discussion hier soir ma guerrière. Je t'aime plus que tout »

« Je t aime plus que tout aussi, mon barde » répliqua Xena dont un sourire illuminait son visage.

Sur ces paroles et la chaleur de leur corps, elles replongèrent dans un sommeil paisible emportant avec elles les souvenirs de ce qui fut la plus belle nuit qu elles vécurent.

* * *

_**Verdict ? Je vous poste les autres ou non ?**_


End file.
